


Craving Her (A Loki one shot)

by revengingbarnes



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, POV Loki (Marvel), Pining, References to Shakespeare, imagine, smart loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 08:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16909293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revengingbarnes/pseuds/revengingbarnes
Summary: You and Loki are close friends despite you being Midgardian. One night, you insist he help you try and understand Shakespeare.





	Craving Her (A Loki one shot)

It’s hard to accept that you’re good at something when you grew up in the shadow of someone like Thor. Loki had always, despite his trying to convince himself otherwise, felt inferior to his brother. All his life, he had only wanted to be Thor’s equal. It seemed that that wouldn’t happen. And him learning of his heritage seemed to cement that fact. **  
**

But maybe, maybe she could be his shot at being better. Maybe she could be the one thing he had that Thor didn’t.

Loki had never really liked Jane, not until she introduced him to Y/N. But her, her he was infatuated with. She was gorgeous, a beauty even in baggy clothes and sleep tangled hair, unmatched by any Asgardian woman dressed in her finest garment. Of course, she didn’t seem to believe him when he commented nonchalantly about her looks.

But the one thing he liked most was that she made him feel more useful than he had ever imagined himself to be. When he talked, she looked at him with a fascination he had never felt targeted at him before. She would soak in his every word, later complimenting him on how much he knew. Never before until those moments had Loki been more grateful of his love for reading. Living for many years meant reading more material than anyone he knew. He remembered most of what he read, and since Y/N enjoyed his talks on topics little known to her, he would gladly indulge her.

That was the reason why when she came to him with a number of Midgardian books tucked under her arm, he was more than happy to help her understand them.

“I mean, I do just fine for a couple of lines,” Loki lead her to the balcony, since the air was cool and the breeze felt amazing. “But then, it all gets jumbled up and I have to start over.” She sat on one end of the little sofa chair, and Loki moved to get another.

“No, hey, there’s room enough for two.” She scooted over and patted the spot next to her. Loki hesitated, not sure if he should, or if it’d be crossing boundaries. But she seemed fine with it, so he sat down next to her.

Y/N pulled blankets over both of them, pulling out one book from her backpack. It was called King Lear.

“Ah, Shakespeare.” Loki spoke, finally.

“You know about him?” Before he could reply, she continued. “Of course you do. Silly question. You know about everything.”

It took everything in Loki to remain indifferent to the compliment, thanking his Frost Giant blood that he didn’t blush. That would have been highly embarrassing.

“I read him when he was still quite the talk on Midgard.” He said, trying to jostle her gaze on him. “Very mature writing, very eloquent.”

Y/N nodded. “You talk like him sometimes.”

Loki stared at her. “W-what?”

“When you talk of something you’re really passionate about, you get very detailed about it. Your English is beautiful.”

Loki had gotten compliments before. He did grow up as a prince, after all. But it was always thinks like ‘you look ravishing’, ‘your magic is very powerful’ or ‘you’re a good fighter’. Never had it been ‘your knowledge is astounding’, ‘I could listen to you talk all day’ or ‘you sound like Shakespeare’. Y/N was always so blunt, wearing her heart on her sleeve. She was honest as well, which was what really floored Loki. She meant every word she said.

They started the play from Act 3, which is as far as Y/N had gone before she gave up. Loki read a line before repeating it in simpler English. Y/N would occasionally write words down, but mostly focused on what he was saying. Loki was hyper aware of her side pressed against his. He had to stop everytime she shifted, distracting him.

As he got more into the flow of the play, he kept on reading and explaining it as he went. It was only about six acts in that he registered something heavy on his shoulder. Turning, he saw Y/N’s head on his shoulder, having drifted off while he was talking.

Her body was warm and pliant against his, and Loki couldn’t help his smile. Her face was clear of any creases or lines, smooth and worry free. It was what Loki deemed as the true mask of innocence. Her rosy lips were parted and she breathed, body getting slightly heavy against his, not that he minded.

Suddenly brave, Loki reached an arm up to bring it around her shoulder. She seemed to sigh against him, arms wrapping around his torso.

Tensing for a second, Loki relaxed after a bit, not used to the affection but clearly enjoying it.

“Loki.” He looked down, eyes wide, realizing that Y/N was still asleep and was just mumbling in her dreams. A smile spread across Loki’s face before he could help it, and he rested his chin on Y/N’s hair, her head on his chest.

“I love you.” He whispered. Who knew? This might be the only time he’d say it out loud.

Had Loki looked down at her at that precise moment, he would have seen the smile that spread across Y/N’s face.


End file.
